Hang In There Baby
by Ravenclawsince2010
Summary: Gabe Duncan finds himself pregnant at 16 with his boyfriend Spencer's baby. This is their video diary for their son.
1. Chapter 1

Gabe POV "Hey Ry, it's your Mom and Dad here, well you're here too technically, because I'm currently 4 months pregnant with you." I aimed the camera at my stomach "That's you. You have currently made me fat kid, but I'll let it go just for you." I said.  
"And I keep trying to tell your mom he's not fat, but he won't listen, stubborn huh?" Spencer said. I stuck my tongue out, playfully hitting his arm. "That was your Dad, cute isn't he?" "Hey, are you two sickening lovebirds forgetting someone?" "That's my best friend and your aunt, Joanne Keener." "That's Aunt Jo to you kid." "And we're all stuck with her, so hang in there baby." Spencer said as I shut the camera off.

In case you haven't already figured out, My name is Gabriel Brandon Duncan (soon to be Walsh.) I'm 16 and I'm pregnant with my Fiance, Spencer Alexander Walsh's baby. A boy we're naming Rylan Todd Walsh. We've been together for a little over a year now. My parents were supportive of us, but there was no way we could fit another baby in our home, so Spencer's parents let me move in with them. I'm over at my parents right now as a matter of fact, visiting my little sister Charlie, who is 6 now, and my little brother Toby, who is 3 now.

"Gabe!" Toby exclaimed when he saw me. "Hey Tobster, what's up?" "Up!" He demanded, raising his arms so I could pick him up, but I'm not supposed to be lifting ver much, so Spencer picked him up and sat him in my lap. "Baby?" He asked, poking me in the stomach.  
"Good Toby! Yes, there is a baby in there." I said.  
Spencer sat down beside us and wrapped his arm around me, placing his hand on my stomach.  
"You're gonna be a great mom Gabe, you are so good with him and Charlie." He said. "I love you Spencer." I said, leaning in and kissing him. "I love you too Gabe, and our baby boy." He said, pulling up my shirt to place a kiss on my stomach. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hang In There Baby Chapter 2

Gabe POV "Hey Ry, It's your Mom again, I'm with your Aunt Teddy and Dad and we're on our way home from my 5th month doctor's appointment. If I look like I've been crying, it's because we found out you're going to be born with Spina Bifida." I said.

"We don't really know much about it yet, but we're ready to learn for you Bud, and we're going to love you no matter what." Spencer said.

"Thanks to you Ry, I've decided to take classes specializing in Spina Bifida at Medical School to help your Mom and Dad out. Even though you'll face a lot of challenges in your life, I know you'll be a great kid. Just hang in there baby." Teddy said.

"Hey that's my line." I said, finally cracking a smile while cutting of the camera.

"Hey I just remembered, me and you went to school with a girl named Mackenzie who had Spina Bifida, Teddy."

"Oh yeah, she graduated in the top 5 of our class. I think I have her number in my phone still."

Later

"I called Mackenzie and she agreed to come over and talk to you guys about her experience living with Spina Bifida." Teddy said. Then the doorbell rang. I stood and opened it, a girl with long straight brown hair and blue green eyes rolled her purple wheelchair in the house.

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie." She said parking her chair in front of me.

"I'm Gabe, and you remember my sister Teddy and my fiance Spencer." I said.

"Well, where do you want me to start?" She asked.

"The day you were born maybe? I want to know as much as I can."

"Okay. I was born on December 28th 1998, I weighed 8 pounds 4 ounces and was 17 and 3/4 inches long. I have Hydrocephalus and Scholiosis as well. I had my first surgery at 36 hours old to place a shunt to pump the spinal fluid off my brain and to close my back up. The day after I came home from the hospital, my shunt malfunctioned so my parents took me back. I had surgery to remove the shunt on the right side of my head and they placed one on the left and it's the one I have today. I had no more surgeries until I was 6 when my spinal cord got tethered by a piece of bone and had surgery to un-tether it. Nerve damage to my left leg paralyzed it. I've had 5 shunt revision surgeries and my tonsils and adenoids taken out. My scholiosis causes the top of my spine to be in an L shape and the bottom half an S. Because of this, my organs are pushed up and out and I'm extremely short, 4 foot 8 inches. That is my basic history, do you have any questions?" She asked when she was done.

"Can you drive?" I asked.

"Yes. I've been a licensed driver since I was 16."

"What was hardest about school for you?" Spencer asked.

"My biggest challenge was math. I have spacial disgraphia, which the math for of dyslexia. I was also not good in Science. But I excelled in English and History. And I didn't have many friends because no one really tried to understand me. I had almost the IQ of a genius when I was in 2nd grade."

"Did the kids ever pick on you?" Teddy asked.

"No, but there were few who tried to be my friend genuinely." She said.

"How did you handle everything you've had to deal with?"

"I've tried to not let it get to me. I have my days were I get to feeling sorry for myself. But then I remember a quote from a movie that came out when I was younger, 'I don't need easy, I just need possible.' And I have to remember moping around and feeling sorry for myself isn't going to hurt anyone but me. And if your doctor tries to tell you your baby will never walk or talk, like they did my mom, don't listen. I walked independently until I was 6. And I read on a college reading comprehension level in 8th grade, so don't count Rylan out just because he has Spina Bifida."

"Thank you, I feel a lot better now seeing it in the perspective of someone who's lived it." Spencer and I said.

"Anytime, If you ever need any advice on how to handle anything, don't be scared to call." With that, she left.

Spencer sat down beside me on the couch and pulled me into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him and said, "Our baby is really going to be okay, isn't he?"

"Of course, he's going to be the most loved, spoil rotten beautiful boy ever." He rolled my shirt up and placed a kiss to my stomach.

"Hang in there Baby Rylan. We love you." 


End file.
